story of us
by hatake satoshi
Summary: bagaimanapun, anak laki-laki itu harus melindungi anak perempuan. kalau Paman tidak ada, kau harus melindungi Sakura. /untuk KakaSaku Fanday/


**Story of Us**

·

Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil atau menerima keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

·

Untuk meramaikan KakaSaku Fanday tanggal 15 Maret kemarin.

·

_Don't like, don't read. Happy reading :D_

* * *

><p>·<p>

Kakashi menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Di luar cicit burung belum begitu terdengar, matahari pun belum muncul sepenuhnya. Ini hari minggu, Kakashi bisa saja bergelung lebih lama di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Akan tetapi karena ingin menjadi seorang suami yang baik, Kakashi tak ingin melewatkan paginya dengan bermalas-malasan.

Kakashi membuka gorden sekaligus jendela kamarnya setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Angin awal musim gugur berembus pelan, membuat sang istri yang tengah bergelung di kasur mencari-cari selimut yang (entah kenapa) ada di lantai. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih selimut bermotif polkadot itu kemudian menyelimuti istrinya.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat istrinya bergulung seperti kucing di dalam selimut itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang Sakura—istrinya itu bisa menjadi seperti anak kecil yang merepotkan. Ah sudahlah. Biarkan Sakura beristirahat lebih lama setelah malam yang melelahkan. Lelaki itu lantas berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Hal pertama yang lelaki Hatake itu lakukan setelah keluar dari kamarnya adalah pergi ke kamar kecil. Sekadar buang air kecil ataupun mencuci mukanya. Kemudian ia akan pergi ke dapur, meminum segelas air dan mencari-cari camilan yang bisa dimakannya sambil menonton berita pagi. Kakashi menemukan sekotak _corn flakes_ di meja makan. Ia menggoyang-goyangkannya. Sepertinya masih ada sedikit _corn flakes_ di dalam kotak. Sudahlah, yang penting ia bisa mengganjal perutnya yang kelaparan sembari menunggu Sakura bangun dari tidur.

Kakashi (dengan sekotak _corn flakes_ tentunya) berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia menyamankan dirinya di kasur kecil yang berada di depan televisi. Lelaki itu baru saja mau menyalakan televisi ketika mata beda warnanya mendapati sesuatu yang janggal; pintu ke taman terbuka. Kakashi yakin ia mengunci pintu itu semalam. Ia meletakkan _corn flakes_nya kemudian membuka pintu geser itu lebar-lebar. Dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat anaknya tengah duduk di pingiran teras dengan kaki yang menjuntai masuk ke kolam ikan di bawahnya.

"Hotaru." Anak lelakinya itu sedikit terkejut ketika Kakashi memanggil namanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nak?"

"Aku tidak sedang apa-apa, Ayah," jawab Hotaru. Itu jelas suatu kebohongan. Kakashi bisa mengetahuinya. Delapan belas tahun membesarkan Hotaru membuat Kakashi bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi benar atau tidak kata-kata anak semata wayangnya itu.

Kakashi berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Hotaru. "Benarkah?"

Hotaru tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya memerhatikan ikan koi merah yang tengah berenang di sekitar kakinya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

Kakashi memerhatikan Hotaru. Anaknya itu memiliki kemiripan luar biasa dengannya. Rambut peraknya, mata hitamnya, bentuk rahangnya, bahkan caranya berbicara dan berjalan. Lelaki itu menghela napas pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, memerhatikan enam ekor ikan koi yang tengah berenang. Ia membeli ikan-ikan itu tahun lalu. "Ibu bilang, akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Hotaru menanggapi kata-kata ayahnya. "Aku… sedang banyak pikiran, Ayah."

"Apa Naruto-_sensei_ membuatmu repot di sekolah? Seperti memberimu tugas ekstra, atau…"

"Tidak." Hotaru tersenyum mengingat _sensei_ penuh kejutannya itu. Selama dua hampir tiga tahun ia menghabiskan masa sekolahnya di Konoha High, Naruto-lah _sensei_ favoritnya. "Naruto-_sensei_ baik padaku."

Ikan koi hitam dengan bintik merah terlihat mengejar-ngejar koi yang kuning. _Sepertinya koi hitam itu mengajak si koi kuning untuk menikah_, pikir Kakashi. "Nezumi membuatmu kesal?" Nezumi, anak Shikamaru dan Ino sudah berteman akrab dengan Hotaru bahkan sebelum mereka bisa berjalan.

Hotaru menggeleng. "Tidak."

Angin musim gugur berembus lagi, membuat dedaunan bergemerisik pelan. Kakashi merapatkan kimono tidurnya. Semenjak kecil, Kakashi sudah mengajarkan anaknya untuk menceritakan masalah yang tengah dipikirkan kepada salah satu dari mereka; Kakashi ataupun Sakura. Dan Hotaru menuruti kata-katanya. Kakashi hanya tidak ingin Hotaru memendam semua masalahnya sendirian kemudian menyalurkan emosinya kepada hal-hal yang tidak benar.

"Aku bertengkar, Ayah. Dengan Akari."

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mendengarkan. Akari, kekasih Hotaru sejak setahun yang lalu. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka tak terlalu akrab, tetapi juga tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu ketika mereka bersama. Dan ketika Hotaru lulus sekolah menengah pertama Kakashi tahu kalau anak lelakinya menyimpan rasa terhadap anak sulung Hinata dan Sasuke itu. Ia masih diam, menunggu Hotaru untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia bilang aku sibuk. Aku memang sibuk, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Dia bilang aku sudah jarang meneleponnya. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mencintai buku-buku pelajaran daripada dirinya." Kakashi bisa melihat kilas emosi yang terpancar dari kedua mata Hotaru. Ah, sikap keras kepala Sasuke benar-benar menurun pada putri yang menjadi kekasih anaknya itu.

"Ia meminta putus darimu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masih ingin menjadi kekasihnya?"

Kali ini Hotaru menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ayah kebanggaannya itu. "Maksud Ayah?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kalian harus bisa saling mengerti, Nak…"

·

·

·

_Hatake Kakashi berjalan menelusuri tepian sungai kecil yang berada di wilayah pinggiran kota Konoha. Ketika itu sore musim semi yang sempurna. Ia dapat mencium harum _sakura_ sepanjang ia melangkahkan kakinya. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan sore musim semi dengan berjalan menyusuri sungai ini bersama Sakura. Ia selalu menyukai saat ketika Sakura menggengam tangannya. Menautkan jari jemari lembutnya ke dalam jari jemari besar milik Kakashi. Kemudian mereka akan duduk di pinggiran sungai, menceritakan hal yang tidak penting untuk diceritakan. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan sore musim semi yang satu ini. Kakashi sendirian, tak ada Sakura di sampingnya._

_ Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya di samping pohon _sakura_ yang tumbuh di dekat sungai; tempatnya biasa membunuh waktu bersama Sakura. Ia duduk bersandar di batangnya yang besar. Ketika angin berembus kelopak _sakura _ menghujani dirinya. Kakashi memejamkan mata, dan memori beberapa hari yang lalu beputar-putar di kepalanya._

_ Pekerjaan baru. Tugas baru. Kesempurnaan. Kesibukan. Pertengkaran. Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Ia baru saja naik jabatan di kantornya. Dan pekerjaan baru itu lebih berat dari tugas sebelumnya. Hatake Kakashi adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dalam pekerjaan. Ia tidak ingin bosnya kecewa akan pekerjaannya yang tidak becus. Kemudian kesempurnaan itu menyita waktunya. Membuatnya jarang menelepon atau mengirim pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya. Dan kemudian Sakura meledak._

_ Ketika itu mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil Kakashi. Ia baru saja menjemput Sakura dari kampus. Ia telat tiga puluh lima menit ketika ia menjemput Sakura saat itu. Sakura menyinggung tentang kesibukannya, dan kemudian semua terjadi. _

"_Kau sibuk sekali ya akhir-akhir ini?" Mereka tengah menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang berganti menjadi hijau._

_Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Ya."_

"_Sampai tak sempat memberi kabar."_

_Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Sakura tengah menatap keluar jendela saat itu. "Maksudmu apa, Sakura?"_

_Gadisnya itu masih belum menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah tak peduli lagi?"_

_Kakashi merasa ada sesuatu yang ditarik dari dadanya secara paksa. "Sakura, kalau aku tak peduli padamu, aku tak mungkin mengantarmu pulang sekarang."_

"_Itu karena aku meneleponmu. Kau bilang tadi ada rapat penting."_

"_Memang ada rapat penting, Sakura!" Oh, sekarang ia malah meninggikan suaranya. Lampu berubah hijau, Kakashi segera melajukan mobilnya._

"_Bisa saja kau sedang bersama wanita lain."_

_Dan kali ini Kakashi tiba-tiba saja mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepi tanpa memedulikan makian dari pengendara mobil di belakangannya. "Sakura, kau menuduhku selingkuh?"_

_Kali ini Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Kakashi tajam. Ada banyak emosi yang tersimpan di sana. "Menurutmu?"_

"_Sakura, aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan bermain dengan wanita lain!"_

"_Mana aku tahu. Bisa saja kau bermain dengan sekretarismu itu. Siapa namanya? Tayuya?"_

_Kakashi menatap Sakura tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa menuduhnya selingkuh dengan Tayuya? "Dengar. Aku tidak bermain dengannya, Sakura. Dia hanya sekretarisku!"_

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau berada di Konoha Mall bersamanya? Aku melihatnya, Kakashi!" Sakura setengah berteriak. Kali ini air mata menutupi kedua bola matanya._

_ "Aku membeli…"_

_ "Aku tak mau dengar! Aku tak mau dengar!" potong Sakura. "Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Kau yang tidak meneleponku seharian dan hanya mengirim pesan singkat. Dan ternyata kau malah jalan-jalan di Konoha Mall bersama wanita lain! Apa kau tak mengerti?" Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Sakura._

"_Kalau begitu dengar dulu penjelasanku!"_

"_Aku melihatmu mengandeng tangannya! Harusnya yang kau gandeng itu aku, kau tahu?"_

"_Sakura dengar…"_

"_Kau bilang kau ada rapat. Tapi kau malah pergi dengannya!"_

"_Aku membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu!" Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar berteriak._

"_Oh, alasan dramatis apa lagi itu? Kau bisa saja mengarangnya kan? Pergi saja lagi dengan Tayuya! Aku tak peduli!"_

_Kakashi tertegun. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia meyandarkan tubuh lelahnya. Salah paham ini benar-benar konyol._

"_Buka kunci mobilnya. Aku mau turun," pinta Sakura._

"_Tidak."_

"_Turunkan aku!"_

"_Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"_

_Kakashi bisa melihat Sakura beringsut menjauhinya. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya kesabarannya habis hari ini._

_Dan semuanya berakhir dengan Sakura yang membanting pintu mobilnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah kekasihnya itu. Tak ada terima kasih, tak ada ciuman di pipi, dan tak ada lambaian sampai besok. Yang ada hanya punggung Sakura yang naik turun ketika gadis itu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya._

_ "Hei, Kakashi." Lamunan Kakashi buyar. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati sosok awal lima puluh tahun itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya._

_ "Paman. Apa yang Paman lakukan di sini?" Ia membenahi posisi duduknya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Haruno Koichi yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya. _

_ Ayah Sakura itu kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Tadi Paman kebetulan saja lewat. Dan sepertinya kau butuh teman mengobrol. Jadi Paman memutuskan untuk berhenti."_

_ Hening. Kakashi sedikit gugup untuk memulai percakapan dengan ayah Sakura saat ini. Mengingat ketika yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura ketika gadis itu pulang dengan keadaan menangis adalah ayahnya._

_ "Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan Sakura, _ne_ Kakashi?"_

_ Tepat sasaran. Dan sekarang Kakashi tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya._

_ "Hei, Kakashi. Sampai di usiaku yang sudah setengah abad ini pun, saling mengerti adalah hal yang sulit." Kakashi bisa melihat ada kesepian di mata ayah Sakura yang tengah menerawang jauh. "Di usia seperti ini, aku masih takut berpisah dengan orang-orang." Paman Koichi tiba-tiba saja menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada Kakashi._

_ Kakashi sedikit gemetar ketika ditatap seperti itu. Ada yang berbeda dalam pandangan mata Paman Koichi. Pandangan mata itu… pandangan yang biasa digunakannya untuk menatap mendiang ibu Sakura. Ada cinta yang sangat dalam di sana. Kasih yang Kakashi sendiri tak mampu untuk menggambarkannya. Kakashi tak yakin ia dapat mencintai seseorang sedalam itu suatu hari nanti._

_ "Sakura itu anak yang manja. Ia anak tunggal. Paman dan Bibi membesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dulu." Kakashi hanya diam mendengarkan. "Maaf kalau Sakura merepotkanmu, Nak."_

_ "Apa yang Paman katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot."_

_ Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh. "Bagaimanapun, anak laki-laki itu harus melindungi anak perempuan. Kalau Paman tidak ada, kau harus melindungi Sakura." Ada yang aneh dalam diri Paman Koichi, walaupun ia tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kakashi tau ada sesuatu yang salah._

_ "Apa yang Paman bicarakan?"_

_ "Kau tahu, Kakashi, menganggap sesuatu itu penting dan menjadikan sesuatu itu penting adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Menganggap berati kau hanya menganggap, keinginan untuk melindungi tidak seberapa. Dan menjadikan, berarti kau mau melindungi sesuatu itu karena kau tahu itu penting."_

_ Kakashi tidak mengtakan apa pun. Ia hanya diam, mencoba untuk mengerti kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayah Sakura._

_ "Sakura pernah berkata pada Paman. Ia bilang, ia ingin membuat kenangan akan cinta bersamamu. Ia bilang seperti itu ketika Paman selesai menceritakan masa-masa muda Paman bersama Bibi."_

_ Kakashi terpekur. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menuruni dadanya. Sekarang ia merasa amat bersalah karena telah membentak Sakura sore itu._

_ "Anakku itu benar-benar merepotkan, kan? Maafkan dia ya?"_

_ Kakashi tidak tahu ia harus berkata apa. Ia hanya menganguk pelan._

_ Angin sore musim semi berembus lebih kencang. Matahari sudah condong ke barat. Sepertinya ini waktunya pulang._

_ "Ah, waktu rasanya cepat sekali berputar. Tahu-tahu sudah sore saja," ujar Paman Koichi sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor. "Paman pulang duluan ya, Kakashi?"_

_ Ayah Sakura sudah berjalan menjauh ketika Kakashi memanggilnya. "Paman, boleh aku ikut bersama Paman?" Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku ingin menemui Sakura."_

·

·

·

"… Beberapa bulan kemudian Ayah dan Ibu menikah. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian lagi kakekmu itu meninggal, Hotaru." Kakashi menyelesaikan ceritanya kemudian menarik napas panjang. Ia melirik anaknya itu. Hotaru masih memerhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang di dekat kakinya. Tak ada perubahan berarti dalam wajah Hotaru. Mungkin dia belum menangkap maksud dari ceritaku tadi, pikir Kakashi.

Burung-burung sudah mulai keluar dari sarangnya dan berkicau riang. Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya walaupun sedikit tertutup awan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari minggu yang lumayan cerah. Bagaimana kalau mengajak Sakura kencan hari ini? Kakashi terkekeh. Ia belum cukup tua untuk mengajak Sakura menyusuri sungai sambil berpegangan tangan kan?

"Aku akan ke rumah Akari," ujar Hotaru. Anak lelakinya itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sepagi ini? Kau mau dimarahi oleh Sasuke ya?"

Hotaru nyengir lebar. "Siapa peduli? Nanti Akari keburu direbut oleh Nezumi!" Hotaru sudah lari masuk ke rumah sebelum Kakashi sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

Ah, begitu rupanya. "Hei, Hotaru! Jangan lupa mandi dulu!"

Terdengar suara _gedebuk_ dari dalam. Kemudian disusul dengan suara mengumpat yang kurang ajar. Dari mana anaknya belajar kata-kata itu? Ia harus menasihatinya nanti.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Hotaru yang tengah mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi. "Hei, Sasuke tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu kalau kau masih bau begitu."

"Paman Sasuke pasti mau, Ayah. Ayah tenang saja." Ada cengiran jahil tertempel di wajah anaknya. Ah, semoga saja anaknya itu tak membuat Sasuke marah pagi-pagi.

"Aku pergi dulu Ayah, dah!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya. Semangat masa mudanya Gai sepertinya sudah menular ke anaknya.

"Kau menceritakan kisah itu padanya?" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingnya membawa dua gelas teh yang mengeluarkan uap harum.

"Ya." Kakashi menerima gelas teh yang diulurkan Sakura. Lelaki itu menggeser duduknya. Memberi tempat untuk sang istri. Sakura duduk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening. Kakashi selalu menyukai hening yang tercipta diantara ia dan Sakura. Membuatnya bisa merasakan begitu penting Sakura untuknya. Hening yang membuat nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sakura lirih.

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu."

Keheningan itu tiba-tiba saja berakhir oleh dering telepon dari ruang tengah.

"Biar aku yang mengangkat," ujar Kakashi sembari berdiri dan berjalan tergesa menuju ruang tengah.

Belum sempat Kakashi mengucapkan 'halo', sang penelepon langsung mengomel. "Kakashi. Apa. Maksudmu. Dengan. Mengirim. Anakmu. Ke. Rumahku. Pagi-pagi?"

Kakashi tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan siapa yang meneleponnya. Sepertinya Hotaru sudah membuat Sasuke tak tenang. _Kami-sama, lindungilah anakku dari amukan Sasuke._

**Fin**

a/n

terima kasih untuk suu foxie-_senpai_ yang memberi masukan sebelum fic ini di _publish_. ada kah yang menyadari kalau saya memasukkan sedikit lirik lagu milik Aqua Timez di sana? saya memang terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu milik AT. oke, masih banyak yang harus saya perbaiki. ada yang berkenan untuk memberi tahu? saya tunggu kritik dan saran lewat _review_ ya? kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan :)

happy KAKASAKU fanday semua!

sato.


End file.
